A day to always remember
by her royal catness
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's trusted butler and friend. But, everyone has a past and secrets that come with it. Maybe it's time that he opens up about what he gained and lost, during his time as a soldier and the life he had after that. When his old friends show up with a box and the answer to Gothams most asked question (who is Batman?), it looks like he doesn't have a choice.


All Rights go to DC Comics.  
Okay, this is my first fanfic, so constructive critisism only, please. I found out there are (almost) no fanfics about Alfred Pennyworth and especially his past, so I did the only sane thing; invented his backstory, bunch of characters to go with it and a good context to let it all happen. Then I got so lost in this world I wondered why nobody else was writing about them. Like I said, sane. I can't really fit it in a time period, but it's not that important (all events will be explained). All the plot holes will be filled in the next chapters.  
It was a peaceful morning at Wayne Manor. For once all the boys were there, even Jason. Enjoying the moment of peace, Bruce's gaze drifted over his was typing on his computer at world record speeds; the sound of the keyboard was almost sounding like the melody of a relaxing song playing in the background. A chuckle escaped Bruce at the thought of it; his third son didn't seem to care though, for he was too heavily focused in his homework. When his father glanced at it, he was surprised to find out, it wasn't about their nightly encounter with Penguin, but his Latin homework.

As his gaze wandered off Tim and fixated on Jason, he was reminded how happy he was to have all his sons in one place, especially with no fighting. His second eldest had just started to be willing to have normal conversations with him; you know, the kind that didn't involve screaming death threats at each other. Staying the night was new for him, especially considering that Alfred had taken a day off, as he does every year on June 29supth/sup. It was also the reason they where eating cornflakes instead of Alfred's world-famous pancakes.

Damian and Dick, his two D's, where sitting next to each other discussing one of Damian's latest homework assignments, to write an essay about his sibling. Even if only for an instant, it seemed that Bruce had a normal family once again. That didn't change as Alfred walked into the room, earning a muffled "good morning" from each of the boys, except for Tim, who was still working on his Latin paper as if the world were depending on it. In a very untypical manner, all the elderly man did in response was to nod his head while going to the coffee machine.

Alfred's attitude caught the boys' attention, who exchanged confused looks. It was very out of his character not to greet someone intentionally. Normally, their butler was the human version of manners and him greeting in a full sentence, if not two, was as foreseeable as the sun coming up in the morning. Even Tim stopped typing and focused on the World War II veteran. It was silent in the room; no typing serving as background music, no interview for homework assignments, not even the sound of a spoon transporting cornflakes to the mouth of a vigilantly, just rhythmic breathing.  
Alfred didn't seem to notice the worried glances of the people he worked for, as he kept looking at his cup of coffee when it was getting filled. He was so lost in his ocean of thoughts, that not even the annoying beep of the coffee machine could take him back to reality. He was in fact trying to forget this day and everything that happened on it, the good as well as the bad.  
Finally, after a while, he gripped his cup of coffee and went to take his place at the table. If he noticed the worried way the batboys where looking at him, he did a very good job ignoring it. Once again lost in his thoughts, Alfred Pennyworth stared at the reflection on his coffee. Still, not a single whisper could be heard in the room.

The silence was consuming everyone, especially Dick, who was about to lose it.  
"Alfred, you okay?" the acrobat asked, unable to hide the worried tone of his voice. Just like that, Alfred's head shot up, as if he were only now realizing the presence of his masters in the room. He was about to give the First Robin a snarky answer, the kind that was much more expected from Damian than from him, when he realized that this was the first time he had seen any of them on the 29th.

None of them knew what had happened all those years ago. Even the first years after the tragic shouting of his close friends, Martha and Thomas Wayne, he had managed to be without Bruce and his family on this day. It became easier as Bruce grew up, he would simply ask for a day of vacation and go somewhere, mostly his hometown of London and visit Annabelle and Robert, as they shared his pain and they would just grieve and regret things together, making sure the others didn't blame themselves. But this year, precisely this year, the two of them have come to America. He didn't know where they were, not that he had bothered to ask. He hadn't wasted a thought on whether or not the masters would be at home.

"Alfred? Hello, earth to Alfred." Once again Dick pulled the man out of his train of thoughts. It took him a while but he responded, "I`m sorry master Dick, yes I am okay I was just thinking about not spending today with Annabelle and Robert". This time it was Bruce´s turn to respond; "Yeah, you do always spend it with them in London. What happened this year?". Before Alfred got to respond though Dick interrupted by asking, "Wait there a second. Who are Annabelle and Robert?". This time it was obvious Alfred didn't want to explain it so Bruce responded, "Two of Alfred´s childhood friends, they used to be neighbours, right?" Alfred nodded not looking up from his, now cold, coffee. "They knew my parents too. Actually they would have been the other option if Alfred couldn't take me after, you know," Bruce took a deep breath, "Alfred still visits them, they are married and live in the house next to his old one, right?" Once again, Alfred nodded. Jason being Jason didn't wait to address the elephant in the room, "So, why aint you seeing ´em?".

Alfred took a deep breath and answered, "They are not in London, they ´re somewhere in America. I didn't ask.".

"Well, they´ll probably call to check on you, when they do tell them I say hello, okay?" Bruce said before Jason could say something and make things even more awkward. "Yes" was the only response he got. The group sat in silence as Alfred continued to stare at his coffee as if in it stood written and coded the secrets of life.

As this silence continued, consuming everyone Dick took a deep breath. He wanted to say something, he just wasn't sure what yet. It was obvious Alfred wasn't okay and that couldn't be the fault of just these two people nobody had ever mentioned to him before, or could it? Again he tried to loft up the tension, but just a the last time he failed to find the words to do so. This cycle would continue for a few times, the questions becoming more and more; how had he never heard from these people, if he had lived so long with Alfred?, why did he only see them on 29th?, and he would have asked a lot more questions and found many potential answers if the doorbell would't have rung, finally breaking the silence. it didn't take long before the doorbell was accompanied by the yelling of the new bat hound, Titus.

"Daemon brat? Now would be a good time to go get your dog in check." Jason said. Damian stood up, but was followed by his brothers, leaving the two men alone in awkward silence once again. "Titus, sit!" Damian commanded. The dog did as he was told as the eldest opened the door. "Good day, my name is Robert and this is my wife Annabelle. We are here to see Alfred Pennyworth." Said the man with a mixture of a British and Romanian accent.

Thank you for reading, please leave a review, they help :).

The cliffhanger is because of my obsession with Rick Riordan books and my need to read them on a regular basis.


End file.
